New Old Life
by bookfreak216
Summary: Kyle has been away from South Park for a while now! What happens when he returns? Style read to find out what happens :) Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fan fiction ever so no hate okay?**

**I do not own south park Matt and Trey do :) **

**this is a style by the way which will be a lot of what my profile is. **

* * *

**KYLE'S POV**

_Well here I am. _I thought as I looked up at the high school which read, **SOUTH PARK HIGH. **_I wonder if anyone will recognize me after I being gone for so long..._ _do I look any different though? _I set my bag down to examined myself in the school's tinted windows to check myself. I had long ago ditched the green hat and replaced it with a fitted looking beanie thing (which I've been told looks quite good on my oval like face and "prominent cheek bones") I also found late in seventh grade that I needed glasses so I went for the wide framed emerald green one's that matched my catlike eyes well... and they also make my rather large nose less noticeable as well. I'm pretty average height maybe a bit shorter than some of my peers but not noticeably anyways. The only thing really noticeable about me is my red wavy hair (I straighten it but it doesn't comply to my wishes.) Ok maybe I do look a bit different... I look at my watch and see that I'm going to be late if I don't get going. I gather my bag off the already snowy ground and start to walk inside. All of a sudden I'm pushed onto the cold granite school ground. "Watch where you're going fag!" I hear someone shout. I look up to see a chubby boy looking down on me. _Wait is that... CARTMAN? _I think as it looks nothing like him. _Great way to start off the year Kyle. _

* * *

**OK so ya that was the first chapter! R&R what you think and I'll continue ^.^ **


	2. First Day Part 1

**Hey guys second chapter! Reviews help :) **

* * *

After Cartman walked (or rather waddled) off I saw my stuff pretty scattered around the hallway.

And nobody seems eager to help me pick it up

Except for a blond kid who looked very familiar, "Are you alright?" He asked me.

"Ya I'm ok thanks. Is your name Butters by chance?"

"Ya who are you?"

"Butters it's Kyle! From 4th grade remember?"

"Gee whiz you look different Kyle! I'll bet everyone will be so excited to see you!"

_Not everyone..._ I thought._ He doesn't look any different at all though._

"...Ya hey Butters can you help me find this classroom? I don't know where I am in this school."

"Sure Kyle! That's near my room! Here follow me!" He said eagerly.

He led me up a flight of stairs and to a classroom.

"Here we are!"

I looked in the classroom to see I am very early considering being knocked down. There was only one other kid inside.

"Hello young man are you Kyle?"

"Ya hi are you Mr. Schulps?"

"Indeed I am! Go ahead and pick a seat anywhere you wish."

"Thank you" I replied and smiled at the other kid in the classroom.

He looked pretty tall and muscular type body. He had dark brown hair and massive light brown eyes. He was also very tanned looking compared to my bisque skin tone.

"Hi I'm Kyle." I said.

The kid barely looked up. Then rolled his eyes and ignored me.

_He's either shy or a douche bag, _I concluded.

So I moved to the middle of the classroom near the end of the 3rd row so I could at least not look like such a loser.

About 5 minutes later people started filing in and the guy I tried talking to earlier was a douche.

His friends came in and I immediately could tell they were the football players.

And that was basically how my whole day went.

No one hardly looked at me let alone talk to me!

And I'm not a shy person, I tried to sit with some kids but they already had their own friends.

When lunch rolled around I didn't want to step foot in the cafeteria and eat alone.

So I went to the library.

There was another kid there reading who looked about my age.

I say to him, "Is anyone sitting here?"

"No..." he replied shyly.

So I sat down and asked him, "What are you reading there?"

"The Fault in Our Stars. This is my 4th time reading it at least!"

"Oh I haven't read it yet."

He gaped at me in a mixture of awe and disgust and talked on and on about how amazing it was.

After finally telling him I would check it out I asked, "So I didn't catch your name, my name is Kyle. What's yours?"

"K-kyle?" Said the boy "Kyle Broflovski?"

"Ya who are you?"

"Kyle it's Stan!"


End file.
